The present invention relates to an arrangement with at least two structural parts adjustably connectable with one another by an adjusting screw.
Arrangement of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such arrangements is disclosed for example in the German document DE 35 33 118 A1. This arrangement is formed as an illuminating arrangement and has a structural part formed as a housing, in which a further structural part formed as a reflector is turnably arranged. The adjusting screw is axially fixed to the housing and arranged in a rotatable fashion. A supporting part is mounted on the reflector and has an inner thread cooperating with the adjusting screw. The supporting part is composed of two halves separated from one another in a plane containing the longitudinal axis of the adjusting screw. In each half of the supporting part the inner thread is formed in a concave depression. The supporting part is composed of synthetic plastic material and its both halves are connected through a film hinge. During mounting of the adjusting screw both halves of the supporting part are not yet assembled, so that the adjusting screw can move axially relative to the supporting part and therefore can be brought fast substantially in the position which is required for the correct orientation of another structural part in form of the reflector. In this position both halves of the supporting part are assembled and radially connected with one another by an arresting connection, so that the inner thread of both halves cooperate with the outer thread of the adjusting screw. This arrangement has the disadvantage in that, the both halves of the supporting part must be brought together very accurately since otherwise both inner threads are not located in the same position and cannot correctly cooperate with the adjusting screw. As a result, the inner thread can be damaged and the supporting part can become non-useable. When the reflector is not easily accessible or blocked, the inner thread of the supporting part can be damaged when the adjusting screw in this case is not turned. Also, the manufacture of the supporting part due to the thin film hinge is critical. This arrangement therefore requires improvements with respect to their operational safety and the manufacture.